


[CLASSIFIED - Authorized Personnel Only]

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dehumanization, Epistolary, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, SCP-914 - Freeform, Updates Sporadically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Included are the collected reports related to SCP-7000, known to the public as "Kamen Rider".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the [SCP Foundation](http://scp-wiki.net/) wiki, this might not make a lot of sense. Essentially, it's a shared universe about an international organization devoted to containing "anomalies".
> 
> So if they existed in the Kamen Rider universe, what do you think they would write about? Yeah, exactly.
> 
> Basically this is a collection of SCP reports written in-universe about phenomena related to Kamen Riders. This includes anomalous human beings, so please be warned that there's going to be some severely dehumanizing language used--it's how the Foundation rolls. Numbering starts in the 7000s to avoid conflicting with any existing articles on the actual SCP wiki.
> 
> (I'm still working on the work skin; I can't get the footnote hover block or square list bullets to work yet, and I haven't even bothered trying to figure out collapsible sections. It certainly doesn't help that Ao3's """helpful""" HTML parser keeps adding goddamn empty paragraphs everywhere. Please don't mind the mess.)

List of SCPs

7000 to 7099

  * [SCP-7000](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4590966/chapters/10496721) \- Karate Bugmen 
  * [SCP-7001](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4590966/chapters/10501680) \- The Earth's Memories 
  * SCP-7002 \- Mirror World 
  * SCP-7003 \- The Golden Fruit 
  * SCP-7004 \- A Time-Trippin' Ride 
  * [SCP-7005](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4590966/chapters/10501929) \- Walking Encyclopedia 
  * [SCP-7006](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4590966/chapters/15734182) \- Parasitic Metamorphosis 
  * SCP-7007 \- A Very Small Car 
  * SCP-7008 \- The Monolith 
  * SCP-7009 \- Monster Fruit 
  * SCP-7010 \- Flying Dragon Castle 
  * SCP-7011 \- [ACCESS DENIED] 
  * SCP-7012 \- [ACCESS DENIED] 
  * SCP-7013 \- [ACCESS DENIED] 
  * SCP-7014 \- [ACCESS DENIED] 
  * SCP-7015 \- [ACCESS DENIED] 



_[To read in chronological order [1], use Ao3's chapter system. Otherwise, just click one of the available links above -- orange links are not ready yet, even if their titles are listed.]_

Footnotes

1. Entries were not written or posted in the order listed above; that order is just the order I thought to write these concepts down in. In actuality, SCP-7002 is the first entry I started working on. SCP-7005 is the first entry I finished.


	2. SCP-7000: Karate Bugmen

SCP-7000

 **Item #:** SCP-7000  
**Object Class:** Euclid  
**Special Containment Procedures:** News reports, communications, and mass media from Japan are to be monitored for references to instances of SCP-7000. SCP-7000 sightings are to be dismissed by embedded reporters, public relations officials, and foreign relations officials as nothing more than rumor and urban legend.

No two instances of SCP-7000 are to be contained at the same site. Instances that transform through the use of mechanical devices are to be stripped of said devices and contained in standard humanoid containment cells. Instances whose transformation devices cannot be removed are to be contained in reinforced cells with walls resistant to force in excess of 10MJ.  
**Description:** SCP-7000 is the collective designation referring to an unknown number of masked "superheroes" native to the country of Japan, [1] although instances have been known to spread to other nations. Instances of SCP-7000 are typically referred to by the populace as "Kamen Riders", although alternate nomenclature (e.g. "magic-users", "armored riders") is not unheard of. Instances of SCP-7000 whose "secret identities" are known are overwhelmingly male. Instances known or suspected to be female have an increased probability of experiencing fatal injury compared to male instances; whether this phenomenon is inherent in the nature of SCP-7000 is unknown.

Instances of SCP-7000 vary in appearance. In general they are humanoid in shape, covered in reinforced armor, and wear helmets with eyepieces often (but not always) modeled after the compound eyes of an insect. Instances possess, at the very least, preternatural strength. Different instances display varying anomalous abilities, e.g. temporal manipulation, elemental control, shapeshifting, and so forth.

Rather than finding instances of SCP-7000 anomalous or frightening, the average person tends to consider them "heroic". Even certain members of Foundation staff have noted that instances of SCP-7000 "do more good than harm" when uncontained. Investigation into the possibility of a psychic hazard is ongoing.

**Earliest recorded instances of SCP-7000:**

  * SCP-7000-1 and SCP-7000-2: First sighted in 1971. Incredibly similar in appearance to one another. Believed to have connections to group of interest Shocker. Not contained.
  * SCP-7000-3: First sighted in 1973. Not contained.
  * SCP-7000-4: First sighted in 1973. May not actually be anomalous; appears to simply be a human male wearing a helmet. Despite this, not contained.



A full listing of SCP-7000 instances and related phenomena (including possibly anomalous motorcycles) is available in Appendix 7000-A. A full listing of SCP-7000 instances in Foundation custody is available in Appendix 7000-B. Currently only █ instances have been successfully contained.

 **Case report - SCP-7000-16**

SCP-7000-16 ("Kamen Rider K████") is a human male between ██ and ██ years of age. Its legal name is Yuusuke █████. SCP-7000-16 was apprehended by Mobile Task Force Rho-18 ("No Heroes") in ██████, Egypt, after it was witnessed doing battle with SCP-████. Despite SCP-7000-16's anomalous strength, it did not resist capture, claiming an unwillingness to harm human beings.

SCP-7000-16 has shown an unprecedented level of cooperation in containment and experimentation. Although its method of transformation (which it refers to as "A████") is impossible to remove, it has refrained from transforming outside of authorized experiments; the sole exception being to assist Foundation staff during a breach of containment when SCP-███ nearly escaped to a nearby civilian district. Following this incident, SCP-7000-16 willingly resumed human form and returned to its cell.

**Case report - SCP-7000-85**

SCP-7000-85 ("Kamen Rider D█████") is a human male between 20 and 30 years of age. It has thus far eluded containment.

SCP-7000-85 is one of only two instances possessing the ability to travel between parallel universes. Evidence exists to support the hypothesis that earlier instances of SCP-7000, in fact, inhabited disparate universes (with between 1 and ██ instances native to each universe) prior to [DATA EXPUNGED]

_This is all SCP-7000-85's fault!_ \- Researcher Narutaki

Footnotes

1. There have been [UIU](http://www.scp-wiki.net/groups-of-interest#toc19) reports of anomalies matching the description of SCP-7000 in ████████, California, but these reports have not been substantiated.


	3. SCP-7001: The Earth's Memories

SCP-7001  
  
---  
An instance of SCP-7001 ("Umbrella" model).  
  
**Item #:** SCP-7001  
**Object Class:** Safe  
**Special Containment Procedures:** Instances of SCP-7001 in Foundation custody are to be stored in a standard secure locker at Site 94.

Undercover Foundation agents stationed in the city of ████, Japan are to monitor black market channels for sales of SCP-7001 or usage of SCP-7001-A and secure any instances. To avoid arousing suspicion, agents should make every effort to purchase instances in the same manner a typical buyer would. If this is not possible, necessary force and use of class-A amnestics is authorized.  
**Description:** SCP-7001 refers to a number of mass-produced objects known to the public as "gaiamemories". To date, ██ distinct models of SCP-7001 have been identified (numbered SCP-7001-1 through SCP-7001-██). As models of SCP-7001 are mass-produced, only █ models are unique; upwards of 1█ instances of most models exist, with more popular models having more than 5█ instances.

Although SCP-7001 is stated by [DATA EXPUNGED] to consist of the collected "memories of the Earth", most instances[1] are made of plastic and are similar in shape and size to a USB drive. Models built and distributed by the gaiamemory distribution syndicate M█████ are relatively bulky and possess an irregular ribbing around the casing, while "refined" models built by estranged M█████ researcher [REDACTED] are thinner, often translucent, and less prone to addictive side-effects.

SCP-7001-A, known to the public as "connect shooters", are also not unique. These objects are shaped similarly to firearms. When an instance of SCP-7001-A is pressed against a living body and "fired", a marking similar to a tattoo is produced. This tattoo, called a "living connector", easily enables the subject to insert an instance of SCP-7001 into the body. Without a living connector, SCP-7001 insertion has side-effects including hastened addiction formation, pain at and surrounding the insertion site, and tissue necrosis.

When an instance of SCP-7001 is inserted into a living creature the subject undergoes a radical transformation into a humanoid monster (a "dopant") with features and abilities related in some way to the model name of the instance. For example, the model of SCP-7001 named "Sweets" grants the subject the ability to produce and expel a sickly-sweet waste fluid. For a full listing of SCP-7001 models as well as their effects on human and animal subjects, see Appendix 7001-M.

Repeated insertion of SCP-7001 often leads to addiction. When subjects are prevented from transforming, they suffer from withdrawal and become desperate to return to their dopant forms. A common thread to subject complaints is that their human forms feel "weak" or "limiting". Withdrawal symptoms fade as time passes, but never completely vanish. The only known way for SCP-7001 addiction to be avoided is through the destruction of the given instance of SCP-7001.

 **Cross-Testing Log:** At the suggestion of Head Researcher Tanaka, instances of SCP-7001 were tested in [SCP-914](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-914), once on each setting.

 **Researcher name:** Dr. Tanaka  
**Date:** ██/██/20██  
**Total items:** Four (4) instances of SCP-7001

 **Input:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Old" model)  
**Setting:** 1:1  
**Output:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Young" model)

 **Input:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Pet" model)  
**Setting:** Rough  
**Output:** One pile of shredded plastic surrounded by a pile of scrap metal.

 **Input:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Iceage" model)  
**Setting:** Fine  
**Output:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("T2" Iceage model -- see Appendix 7005-X for confiscated Zaidan X reports of commissioned "T2 gaiamemories")

 **Input:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Ribbon" model)  
**Setting:** Very Fine  
**Output:** One pink satin ribbon of similar mass to the input.

At this point, Dr. Tanaka was called away to supervise the feeding of SCP-███. The final experiment was supervised by a fellow researcher.

 **Researcher name:** Dr. King  
**Date:** ██/██/20██  
**Total items:** One (1) instance of SCP-7001

 **Input:** One instance of SCP-7001 ("Apple" model)  
**Setting:** Coarse  
**Output:** A pile of apple seeds equivalent in mass to the input.

Footnotes

1. See instances SCP-7001-██ "Fang" and SCP-7001-██ "Zoo" for exceptions.  



	4. SCP-7005: Walking Encyclopedia

SCP-7005

 **Item #:** SCP-7005  
**Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Keter [See incident report I-7005-C]  
**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-7005 is to be held according to standard humanoid containment procedures at Site ██. Requests for objects to entertain itself with may be granted as a reward for compliant behavior.~~

~~**Revised procedures as of 20██/10/23:** No requests are to be granted. Foundation staff are not to speak while within earshot of SCP-7005's cell. In the event that Phenomenon 7005-002 manifests, knockout gas is to be immediately vented into 7005's cell. [See incident report I-7005-A.]~~

~~**Revised procedures as of 20██/11/1:** SCP-7005 is to be restrained and sedated in Site ██'s medical wing following incident I-7005-B. Object may only be awakened for approved testing.~~

**Revised procedures as of 20██/12/24:** Following incident I-7005-C, object class upgraded to Keter. Mobile Task Force Digamma-2 ("Banned Books List") organized to locate and recapture SCP-7005 and SCP-7000-██.   
**Description:** SCP-7005 is an effeminate male human of East Asian descent, approximately 20 years of age. SCP-7005 is largely unremarkable in appearance, physique, and physical ability. Its anomalous properties are exhibited in the form of phenomena termed Phenomenon 7005-001 and Phenomenon 7005-002. (Phenomenon 7005-002 was not known prior to the Foundation's acquisition of SCP-7005.)

Phenomenon 7005-001 is referred to by SCP-7005 as "the Gaia Library". The "library" is described as an infinitely vast pure white space filled with bookshelves, psychically accessible by an astral projection of SCP-7005. On these shelves are books that allegedly contain every topic on Earth. SCP-7005 describes the process of searching for information by hand to be cumbersome. To streamline the process, it must verbally input one or several "keywords" to narrow down the shelves. [See attached experiment logs.]

Manifestation of Phenomenon 7005-001 is easily observed as the object's body emits a green light during the process (wavelength of approximately 5██ nm). During manifestation, object's attention is split between the physical and astral planes. To maximize search efficiency, object prefers to focus all attention on the "library", keeping its physical body completely still.

Phenomenon 7005-002 refers to occurrences taking place at seemingly random intervals of time during which a clunky belt, similar in appearance to a children's toy, appears around SCP-7005's waist. This phenomenon first manifested on 20██/09/14, approximately one month after the object was contained. Once Phenomenon 7005-002 has manifested, the belt is impossible to remove by outside force, although SCP-7005 is capable of willing it away.

When Phenomenon 7005-002 is in progress, SCP-7005 is able to communicate with an individual, referred to as "Shotaro"[1], located out of Foundation custody. While it is hypothesized that SCP-7005 is capable of silent telepathic communication during Phenomenon 7005-002, all known instances have involved verbal communication. ~~As the object is not in possession of any confidential information or knowledge of where it is being held, current protocol is to observe and record conversations as they occur. [See transcripts 7005-002-A through 7005-002-M.]~~ When Phenomenon 7005-002 manifests knockout gas is to be immediately vented into SCP 7005's cell. [See incident report I-7005-A.]

 **Acquisition Log:** SCP-7005 first came to the Foundation's attention [DATA EXPUNGED] embedded within group of interest Zaidan X, a major international sponsor of various organizations. At the time SCP-7005 was in the custody of M█████, one of these organizations. The nature of Phenomenon 7005-001 made acquiring 7005 a priority, but before measures could be put in place [DATA EXPUNGED]. It took the SCP Foundation [REDACTED] years to track down and finally [DATA EXPUNGED]. Object's colleagues were detained, interrogated, and finally released after targeted treatment with class-C amnestics.

When it was taken into custody, SCP-7005 had in its possession four instances of SCP-7001. One of these, designated SCP-7001-██, possesses limited artificial intelligence dedicated to the protection of SCP-7005 and is capable of autonomous movement.

 **Transcript 7005-002-A - 20██/09/14**

_This marks the first manifestation of Phenomenon 7005-002 since object was contained. Object was alone in its containment cell at the time._

**SCP-7005:** ...Shotaro?  
_There is a pause. SCP-7005 appears visually relieved._  
**SCP-7005:** What took you so long?  
_There is another pause._  
**SCP-7005:** I... I see. No, I don't know where I am. I don't have enough data to process a lookup. But Shotaro, these people are horrible!  
_SCP-7005 throws a tantrum regarding its containment. Notably, it complains about "being treated like an object". Tantrum has been redacted for length._  
**SCP-7005:** Please, you have to find me. I don't know how much longer I can stand this.

_Phenomenon 7005-002 demanifested shortly thereafter. SCP-7005's morale was boosted significantly for the rest of the day._  


**Addendum 7005/1 [20██/08/18]:** To date, SCP-7005 has requested ramen (granted), additional clothing (denied), yarn and knitting needles (denied), a handheld video game system (granted), access to a kitchen (denied), a mobile phone (denied), a digital pet (granted), and a bread maker (denied).

_We've only had the kid for a week. A week! If he loses interest in things that quickly, that's not our problem. No more requests are to be granted until further notice._ \- Dr. Lee

**Incident Report I-7005-A [20██/10/23]:** When Dr. Tanaka and Agent Fujimoto were passing through the humanoid containment block at Site ██, SCP-7005 overheard them engaged in the following conversation (recorded as part of routine surveillance).

**Tanaka:** You hear about 7005?  
**Fujimoto:** The one with "all the Earth's memories" or whatever in his head? [laughs]  
**Tanaka:** It's not funny. 7005 could pose a massive risk to--  
**Fujimoto:** Hey, Tanaka, you think we could use him to kill [682](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-682)? Look up some way to off it?

Because SCP-7005 requires multiple "keywords" in order for Phenomenon 7005-001 to proceed, Foundation staff thus far had taken measures to limit any Foundation-specific wording being used in its presence. The prior use of "SCP-7005" as a form of address had not been sufficient for said SCP to pinpoint the information it desired. However, in conjunction with the keyword "682" and Dr. Tanaka's name, SCP-7005 was able to "look up" and access information related to the Foundation.

In isolation, SCP-7005's possession of this knowledge does not pose a threat, but the possibility of information being leaked through Phenomenon 7005-002 is unacceptable. Special containment procedures have been updated to countermand this risk.

Agent Fujimoto is currently facing disciplinary proceedings [see personnel file Fujimoto/I-2-7005].

 **Incident Report I-7005-B [20██/11/1]:** SCP-7005 managed to escape from its cell and attempted to flee Site ██. A review of surveillance footage prior to the incident showed that it had utilized Phenomenon 7005-001 to look up electronic lockpicking methods. Subsequent attempts to restrain the object also met with failure, as it was able to look up methods of escaping handcuffs and straitjackets. (Object later treated for dislocated thumbs and shoulders.) Special containment procedures updated; SCP-7005 is now to be sedated at all times other than for approved testing.

 **Incident Report I-7005-C [20██/12/24]:** Containment breach occurred at 0100 hours. An instance of SCP-7000 broke into Site ██ and fought its way past armed guards to the humanoid containment block. Upon failing to find SCP-7005, the instance of SCP-7000 intimidated a member of Foundation staff and learned that 7005 was being held in the medical wing. Further [DATA EXPUNGED]

Object class upgraded to Keter.

_It's a walking compendium of all the information in the world and it has a grudge against us. Get SCP-7005 back at all costs._ \- O5-3 

Footnotes

1. Likely referring to Shotaro H█████, the former partner of SCP-7005 in its civilian occupation as a private detective. However, H█████ should retain no knowledge of SCP-7005 (see Acquisition Log).


	5. SCP-7006: Parasitic Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains the worst sin known to the SCP wiki: Treating contained human beings as, well, human beings.
> 
> There's a canonical reason it's necessary here.

SCP-7006

 **Item #:** SCP-7006  
**Object Class:** Euclid  
**Special Containment Procedures:** Known hosts of SCP-7006 are to be contained in standard humanoid containment cells at Site 12. To prevent creation of additional SCP-7006 instances, hosts' morale should be kept high outside of approved testing. For this reason subjects are to be addressed by their legal or preferred names rather than by SCP designation. Hosts may make reasonable requests for entertainment including but not limited to books, games, and television. (For a full list of approved and rejected items, see addendum 7006/Req.)

Instances of SCP-7006, whether apprehended or spawned in Foundation custody, must be contained within standard superhuman containment cells able to withstand a force of at least 20MJ. Beyond that, containment procedures for each instance vary depending on the instance's form and other traits. Specific containment procedures for individual instances of SCP-7006 are on file with the containment specialists for Site 87.

All instances of SCP-7006 are to be contained at Site 87. In the event that a host undergoes metamorphosis into either SCP-7006 or SCP-7000, it should be relocated within two days. Under no circumstance may a transformed host be brought into contact with other hosts.  
**Description:** SCP-7006 is a parasitic lifeform that resides within the human body. The means by which hosts are chosen and infested is not fully understood. However, identified hosts usually have a history of or tendency toward clinical depression.

In its dormant stage, an instance of SCP-7006 has no discernible effect on its host or the surrounding world. SCP-7006 only awakens when its host reaches a state of despair.[1] The instance's awakening is visibly marked by the host's body appearing to crack open, though rather than human internals, only a bright light of unknown origin is visible through the cracks.

At this point, one of two things may happen. The most likely scenario is for the host to succumb to SCP-7006, in which case the host perishes and its infesting instance of SCP-7006 is fully awakened. The instance takes the form of a humanoid creature with features reminiscent of one of various mythological beings, but retains the host's memories and possesses the ability to metamorphose into a facsimile of the deceased host. In rare cases, SCP-7006 may claim to be the same person as its host; however, interviews with contained instances indicate that this opinion is not widely held by the SCP-7006 population at large.

There is another possibility: In the midst of SCP-7006's awakening, the host may overcome its despair. In this case, the cracks on the host's body close and the emergence of SCP-7006 is prevented. The instance remains awakened, however, granting the host additional anomalous properties. The host should then be considered an instance of SCP-7000 (see attached report 7006-W/7000 on the connection between SCP-7006 and certain instances of SCP-7000).

Footnotes

1. _Really? Are we going with this wording? This isn't quantifiable by any means._ \- Researcher Tan [2]  
2. _It's not quantifiable in the text because it's not quantifiable in practice. Every host's breaking point is different. Come up with something better and we'll update the file._ \- Researcher Ogawa


End file.
